Calling Home
by Tellytubby101
Summary: Bella always insisted that Renee was anti-early-marriage. But Breaking Dawn showed total OOC-ness when Renee readily, happily accepted her daughter's marriage declaration over the phone. This is what the real phone call should have been like. One shot.


_**Calling Home.**_

**A/N: From **_**Twilight**_** to **_**Eclipse**_**, Bella always insisted that Renee was anti-early-marriage. But **_**Breaking Dawn**_** showed total OOC-ness when Renee readily accepted her daughter's marriage declaration over the phone, no questions asked. This is what the real phone call should have been like. One shot.**

**Technically OOC, but for me, I think it's more canon than what happened in the books. Changing Renee's outlook on marriage so drastically was unbelievable.**

**Disclaimer: My presence on FanFiction should be enough to clue you in that I don't own any of this at all. Don't look at me like that, I seriously don't. **

*******

**BPOV**

Taking a deep breath, I dialed in the number that led to Renee. I was dreading telling her about Edward and me getting engaged. Hopefully she wouldn't be too harsh, but I knew that she hated the idea of early marriage. And my marriage was just shy of my eighteenth. God, she would have a field day with this.

Biting my lip, I nervously twisted a stand of hair between my fingers as I waited for Renee to pick up. Part of me wanted to just get this over and done with, but another part of me dearly wanted Renee to not pick up.

The clicking noise told me she did pick up. Holy crow. Deep breaths now, Bella. Breathe in, breathe out. I can do this.

Renee's generally chirpy and somewhat childish voice filtered through and she was talking to me very quickly, half of which I wasn't paying attention to. "– Another thing, Bella! You don't call enough! I am your mother, surely you can find the time to –"

"I'm getting married to Edward!" Before I could help myself, I just blurted out what I had been dreading to tell my mom. Great. Lost my chance to sort of ease her into the concept, you know, test the waters, and gauge her reactions. But I knew well enough what she would screech at me.

Right on cue, a loud yell crackled through the phone, making me cringe away from the bit of plastic. "Young lady, how can you even possibly consider marriage? Only a few months ago, you turned eighteen, and not so long after that, you just graduated! Why in God's name are you eloping with Edward!"

As she took a breath to rant some more, I hurriedly interjected, "Mom, I love him, and I want to be with him forever." For a split second, I heard her pause, and I knew she was a little overwhelmed and confused at the absolute certainty in my voice. And it was all true; I wanted an eternity with Edward. Marriage was just a pitfall of the agreement. Well, Edward wanted it, but I wasn't looking forward to that, it was the honeymoon I was looking forward to... Before I could say anymore, Renee was trying to placate me from marriage.

"Bella, darling. At this age, I know from experience, certain emotions can get the better of us, and things feel stronger than what they really are," she tried to convince me in a gentle tone.

"Mom, no. I love him, you cannot believe." Taking a breath, I continued slower, but with equal sincerity. "He is my world, the very air I breathe. My life is nothing without him mom. We are soul mates. I wear his ring and he wears mine to show that we belong to one another, because we do, mom, we do."

A pause. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" yelled Renee loudly. She brushed off my little speech, but I didn't really expect much more. I knew that I sounded like a clichéd teenager in love, but I was so much more serious than the cliché. Edward really was the one for me.

Exhaling heavily, I huffed, "No, I am NOT pregnant. Edward is too old fashioned for us to..." I trailed off before clearing my throat. "You would not believe how many people thought I am pregnant!" I complained.

"For good reason too," berated Renee condescendingly. "You are both shy of consenting ages – fresh out of school and having a whole future in front of you. Why would you tie yourselves together now?"

"Err, maybe because we are deeply in love with one another and would like to commit ourselves to this relationship for the rest of time?" My answer came out sounding a little sarcastic.

"Has nothing I told you stuck into your head? For years I told you that marrying young was a stupid, stupid mistake. Think things through, Bella! Don't repeat my errors," Renee pretty much pleaded that I see her way.

"Mom, I know that marrying young isn't orthodox in this day and age, but Edward wants me and I want him. It's like ... it's hard to explain, but I can't breathe without him, it's like his very presence is my essence. I love him, mom, I do," I tried to explain, trying to show how truthful I was being.

A heavy sigh came from her end before she started speaking again, "Honey, I know that at the moment, it looks like you want to be together forever, but think about it. Go to university first, and if you are as in love as you say you are, then you can wait. Time won't matter if you already love each other so much."

Her logic was sound, but not to me. I wanted to be changed before my nineteenth birthday, and there was the fact I wanted to spend my honeymoon as a human. There was no time for me to wait, but I think Edward would have waited the world for me. If anything, I was the impatient one. Not for the ceremony itself, but for the things that came along with it.

Renee's voice cut through my inner thoughts. "Is it the money? Are you getting hitched because the Cullen's are well off?"

"What?" I half-screeched into the phone, hurt by the accusation. "NO! I told you. I would give a damn if Edward were a poor beggar on the street. I would still marry him then. He is the one, mom. Actually, I'm hurt you even thought that about me."

"Sorry, sweetheart, I had to make sure you were doing this for the right reasons," she said hesitantly, still unsure to why exactly I was getting married so young.

"Mom, you got to work with me here, I love him!" I cried out, trying to make her understand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you take that tone with me," snapped Renee. "I am your mother and I am looking out for you. Don't repeat my mistakes!"

"Like I'm stupid enough to do that," I spit out, but then realizing my mistake, I clap a hand over my mouth, a red blush making its way onto my face.

A gasp filters through the line. "Bella, you are smart, but you really are copying me. If your love is as true as you say, then you can wait." Her voice is subdued, quiet, and I know she is hurt deeply by my comment.

"I'm sorry, mom, it slipped out, I didn't mean to say that," I apologize profusely.

"I can understand where you are coming from, but that's no way to speak to your elders," Renee's voice took on an authoritative tone. "No matter how many times you say that you love each other, I cannot condone such an early marriage. Get engaged now, but wait a few years to officially tie the knot!"

"I can't, mom!" I protest loudly.

"Why?" she asks calmly, albeit in a slightly raised voice.

Huffing loudly, I cannot reply for Renee has left me speechless. There are so many reasons that I was getting married early – the Volturi, the honeymoon, my incessant fear of growing old... but none of that I could confess to Renee. She wouldn't understand.

So the only thing I could really say was, "I love him. More than you can understand. I want to be with him forever. The marriage is going ahead with or without your blessing, but it would mean so much to me if you were on board."

Sighing, she said, "I will support you; after all, you are my daughter, but I just needed to know that you are sure about this."

"I _am_," I emphasize with absolute certainty.

"Okay then," she concluded. "We'll talk more when I get there. Expect me soon; I'm going to buy plane tickets right now." The dial tone resounded loudly in my ear as she hung up.

Exhaling heavily, I reflected on the conversation. It could have been worse, I think, trying to stay optimistic. At least she's on board with the whole marriage thing. Sort of, anyway. In fact, the idea she cared so much warmed my heart. Even if the experience was a little irritating and tiring.

Ahh, but that's what parents are for. They look out for you, but at the same time, bug the hell out of you. Putting down the phone, I move off and start to complete some chores, mulling over my new revelation.

Renee was a mother to me after all.

*******

**A/N: And that's how I vaguely pictured their conversation to go. What did you think about it?**

**Cookies for reading, but reviews mean the world to me. :-) **


End file.
